


Play me like that Spanish Guitar

by InsidiousIntent



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Carlos is very much in charge, M/M, Owen being kind of an oblivious dad, Smut, also there may be fluff, bodyguard!Carlos, but not in a bad way, party boy!TK, rich boy!TK, semi-rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsidiousIntent/pseuds/InsidiousIntent
Summary: Gorgeous, shy, built like a brick house Carlos Reyes, who kept his eyes on the ground and face impassive any time TK was near. Carlos, who was nothing like the pale young pretty boys in the parties TK frequented, and everything that TK wanted. He was beautiful, with miles of tanned skin hidden under cheap suits and ties.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 8
Kudos: 199
Collections: 9-1-1 Lone Star Week





	Play me like that Spanish Guitar

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 3 of Lone Star Week: Alternative Universes. I give you AU and smut. 
> 
> Still highly unbeta'ed because I suck at deadlines.

* * *

It was two in the afternoon, and TK finally woke up. Parties were no longer fun with him being sober for a year now, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to partake in the festivities. He took a moment to stretch out the kinks, feeling the cool AC air on his barely clothed body. He was not going to go out into the house until he had a reason to do so. 

He took a long, luxuriating shower, taking time to pay attention to _every_ part of his body. Only now, after almost a year of sobriety was he rediscovering his libido, and he was _thankful_. Unfortunately, his father didn’t seem to agree that sex was a great alternative addiction, so his hands were metaphorically tied. 

TK walked downstairs into the kitchen, dressed in a t-shirt and sweats, bare feet quiet on the cool kitchen floor. He was hungry and had no desire to be friendly with any of the dozen bodyguards assigned to “protect” him by his dad. 

Owen strand was a very wealthy man, who had a lot of people working for him - accountants and hedge fund managers, and investment analysts. All boring, uptight men, and every one of them looked at TK with the same mix of disdain and lust. 

Owen Strand’s only child, smart enough to have degrees from Columbia, but arrogant enough to throw it all away to party with all the other beautiful rich kids. All the lackeys hated TK for being a bored rich brat, but all of them would drop their pants in a second if they got a chance with him. 

The kitchen was completely empty for a change, but right at the end of the corner breakfast nook sat Carlos, the freshest meat assigned to keep TK on the straight and narrow, head fully inside a book. TK smirked, grabbing an apple on the kitchen island, before making his way over to Carlos, who so far had ignored TK’s entire presence. 

Gorgeous, shy, built like a _brick house_ Carlos Reyes, who kept his eyes on the ground and face impassive any time TK was near. Carlos, who was nothing like the pale young pretty boys in the parties TK frequented, and everything that TK wanted. He was beautiful, with miles of tanned skin hidden under cheap suits and ties. But today, today that hideous suit jacket was nowhere in sight, and the cut sleeve of his tie-less shirt was straining against the muscle of Carlos’ arm. He wondered if Carlos was secretly a tease, if he knew how much TK wanted to touch, to lick, and bite, and _squeeze_ those arms. 

“Hey there,” he said, when it became clear Carlos didn’t know he was there. 

Only Carlos’ eyes moved towards him, and after a slight head nod they slid right back to the book. “Hi TK,” he said, in that low smoke-on-whiskey voice of his. 

TK took a coy bite of his apple, then held it out to Carlos. “Want a bite?” he asked, and without even a glance at him, Carlos shook his head. 

TK tried not to huff in annoyance. He wasn't a teenager desperate for attention anymore, but Carlos was making him feel more like sixteen than his actual age of twenty-six. He watched as Carlos kept on reading his book, eyes flickering too fast on the pages. TK set his apple down on the counter, and caught the moment Carlos’ eyes flickered to his hand spinning the apple by the stem. 

He made the decision in a moment, using a leg to push Carlos’ chair back and jumped in his lap, relishing the soft _oof_ that he heard in response. 

“TK,” Carlos’s voice was even lower, more careful. “What are you doing?”

TK leaned in close, fitting his nose right under Carlos’ jaw, smelling the faint whiff of his aftershave, and a hint of body wash. 

“What does it look like? You weren’t paying attention to me,” he said, lips trailing the smooth skin of Carlos’ jaw, “so I’m fixing it.”

“This seems like a not very safe way of doing that,” Carlos said, putting his book down on the counter, without touching TK. The cut sleeve of his shirt didn’t fully hide the tattoo on the inside of his bicep, and suddenly TK had a whole new line of thinking.

“You’ve got a tattoo? Good boy Carlos?” he asked, running a fingernail around the sleeve until Carlos moved his arm. 

“Anyone can walk in and see us, TK,” Carlos said, moving both his arms away from TK without ever touching him. TK sighed and moved his hands to Carlos’ collar, opening a button so he could run his fingers against the skin of his collar bones. 

“I don’t see anyone around, do you?” TK said, spreading his arms out and craning his neck dramatically. 

“Your dad could walk in any time, and then I’ll be summarily killed,” Carlos said, voice dry. 

TK rolled his eyes. “I know all about the disappearances of two of your last three bodyguards.”

“They’re fine, they just quit when I faked a seizure and snuck out to party,” TK said, clicking his tongue dismissively. He unbuttoned another button on the shirt to put his whole hand around a strong shoulder. 

“Thanks but I need this gig,” Carlos said, pulling TK’s hand away by the wrist, and TK’s eyes strayed right back to the sleeve as it strained against Carlos’ bicep. 

Before TK could even bat a lash, Carlos had tipped the chair forward, smoothly dumping TK on his ass on the cold hard kitchen floor. 

“You should be careful, _Tyler Kennedy_ ,” Carlos smirked at him, then turned around and started reading his stupid book again. 

TK stood up, fuming, and was about to say something when his dad walked into the kitchen, followed by his lackey Matthew. 

“TK, leave poor Carlos alone,” Owen said, brushing by and slapping TK’s shoulder. 

“I wasn’t going to say anything,” TK tried to counter, but his dad always saw through him. He huffed and folded his arms in front of his chest. 

“Okay so why don’t you stop not-harassing your bodyguard, and follow me and Matthew to the study. I need your help with some of the investment numbers that came in this morning.” 

TK rolled his eyes and made an _after you_ gesture to his dad. He’ll take care of the bodyguard later. 

***

The talk was boring and an hour long before his dad and the lackey left, leaving TK restless and irritated at having to deal with numbers for so long. 

He retreated back to his room and flopped on the bed, thinking about how to bring Carlos’ attention back to him. He grabbed his favorite lube from the nightstand and slid down his sweats. Slicking his fingers and reaching back, TK slowly started to work his fingers inside. He was too tight, but he knew how to work himself open, slow and steady. 

Thinking about being alone in the house with Carlos was enough to get him excited, fingers finally brushing his prostate, hips lifting and twitching in pleasure, in anticipation. He knew what he looked like when he got like this, cheeks flushed and lips bitten red, TK knew he was hard to resist right now. His cock was hard and dripping on his stomach, and he figured it was enough to get things started. 

He pulled up his sweats and got off the bed to go stand at the top of the stairs outside his bedroom to see Carlos sitting at the bottom of the stairs, staring off into space while his book lay open in his hand. TK smirked and then whistled, making Carlos jump up and swivel around to stare up at TK. 

“TK,” Carlos started, nervous.

“Shut up and get the fuck up here,” TK demanded. 

Carlos rolled his eyes but slowly started making his way up the stairs, and TK noticed the way his gaze traveled up his bare feet, to his rumpled sweats and stopped at his flushed face. 

Carlos stopped at the stair under TK, giving him a slight height advantage, which he used to pull Carlos close by the collar of his shirt. Carlos quickly wrapped his arms around TK’s waist, and his hold was going to definitely leave bruises. 

“I don’t like it when people ignore me, Mr. Reyes,” TK leaned in close to whisper. He took one of Carlos’ hands and guided it behind his sweats, while his own fingers dug deep into Carlos’ bicep. 

TK both heard and felt Carlos' groan when Carlos' fingers touched him where he was slippery with lube. "Oh fuck," Carlos murmured, sliding the tip of a finger inside.

"All ready and yours for the taking, Mr. Reyes," TK's tongue licking wetly against his cheekbone, hips twitching, "if you're man enough for it."

Carlos growled and pulled back, finally taking that last step and pushing TK back towards the bedroom. “I’m going to fuck you so hard, they’ll hear you tomorrow.”

Pushing his chest up to Carlos to bite his earlobe, TK whispered, “then fucking do it.”

Instead of responding, Carlos fitted their mouths together in a filthy kiss. With one hand firmly behind TK’s back, he moved them both inside the room in a frantic rush. Finally getting to the bed, Carlos spent no time bending him over and roughly pushing down his sweats. 

Carlos leaned over him for a second to grab the lube, and gave TK’s earlobe a quick tug with his teeth. TK heard the rustle of Carlos undoing his pants, the zipper loud in his ears as he grabbed the bedspread and turned his head back to look at Carlos spreading lube and a condom on himself. He had to bite down on his lip to not whine in frustration, pushing up his ass and spreading his legs as much he could. 

“You okay?” Carlos asked, one hand on TK’s back while he used the other to line himself up. As much as he had been in a hurry to fuck TK, he couldn’t help but be charmed by Carlos’ concern. 

“Hell yeah, get a move on,” TK almost yelled, which turned into a moan as Carlos pushed in, _thick_ and relentless. It hurt but it didn’t stop TK from wanting more and he whimpered and pushed back, the bedspread stretching between his fists.

“ _Fuck_ you’re tight,” Carlos murmured. He didn’t stop when he had pushed in fully, just pulled back and pushed back, hands around TK’s hips to keep him from moving. Stuck between Carlos’ body heat and the bedspread, TK’s body quickly got overheated, sweat gathering at his hairline, breaths coming out damp. The whole bed shook with the power of Carlos’ thrusts, and still TK demanded _harder, faster._

Carlos chuckled and pushed TK’s t-shirt up his back, moving to bite the smooth skin, hard enough to leave teeth marks, laughing at the way it made TK moan even harder. 

“Touch me right now, fuck,” TK demanded, and Carlos obliged, pulling his hips back easily to wrap a hand around TK’s dripping cock. Carlos' hand was rough, and his grip was a little too tight, stroking TK with quick movements. Suddenly it was all a lot, the pleasure pain built up in TK’s spine to a dizzying level, and he was very close to coming. 

“Come for me TK,” Carlos groaned, slapping his ass with his free hand, and twisting his cock with the other and suddenly TK was coming, falling apart. 

Then he was a pliant, shaking mess under Carlos, as he was fucked hard, short strokes, hands bruisingly tight on TK’s hips. Groaning deeply he finally came, not quite filling up TK with deep strokes. TK closed his eyes and felt the throb of Carlos’ cock inside him. 

With a sigh, Carlos pushed up off TK, letting go with a stretch of his fingers. He dragged his lips against TK’s cheek, before getting up and walking over to the bathroom. While he disappeared into the bathroom, TK finally got his clothes off and turned over to spread out on the bed, sated and loose-limbed. 

Carlos came back out of the bathroom, fully put together but with a wet towel in hand. His rough hands were slower now, more tentative in their touching as he cleaned TK up, while TK just smiled at him drowsily. He pulled the bedspread off from under TK and tucked him in. Leaning down with his hand to the side of his head, he pressed a soft kiss on TK’s forehead, and whispered, “all you had to do is ask, TK.” 

With a slow spreading smile, TK ran his hands up Carlos’ arms and looked up at him. 

“Whatever you want, Mr. Reyes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [Tumblr](https://insidious-intent.tumblr.com/)


End file.
